


Want You to Feel Good, Baby Boy

by Gates_of_Ember



Series: Solangelo Smutty One-Shots [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Praise Kink, Rimming, Will just loves our precious cinnamon roll, that's not sex it's making love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-26 00:20:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7552885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gates_of_Ember/pseuds/Gates_of_Ember
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been years since the war against Gaea, and Nico is happy with his friends and the love of his life.  Still, every once in a while, the memories of what he went through come back to haunt him, and the feelings of self-doubt and worthlessness threaten to return.<br/>Sometimes, Nico just needs a little reminder that he's loved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Want You to Feel Good, Baby Boy

      Nico sighed, tracing his fingers over the golden skin of Will's chest absentmindedly.  It wasn’t often that Nico woke up before Will, but that night he hadn't been able to stay asleep long.

      It was the nightmares – the ones that still came back every now and then.  Even so many years after Tartarus – after so many years of _actually being happy_ – the pain still returned to haunt him every now and then.  It wasn’t as bad as it had been – he was no longer tempted to run away, was no longer convinced of his own worthlessness, and he knew he had friends who loved him.

      Still, the whispers sometimes haunted him.  They always would.

      He sighed again, splaying his hand over Will’s chest and snuggling close to his side in an attempt to steal his warmth.  Will was always warm.  He always smelled calming, like home.  His skin, tanned and smooth, was hardly marred by scars – most of his time in their teenage years had been spent as a medic, after all.

      Not like Nico.  Nico had scars everywhere.  He could hear whispers in the back of his head, reminding him that he was ugly, _ugly, ugly._

      He knew Will didn’t think so.  Will told him often enough.  But sometimes….

      Sometimes he’d forget.

      “Nico?” Will murmured, suddenly roused from his sleep – probably sensing that Nico was awake.

      “Mm,” Nico replied, burying his face into Will’s shoulder.

      “Nico? Baby, you okay?” Will asked, lifting his hand to rest it in Nico’s dark hair.  “You feeling down?”

      “Yeah,” Nico admitted.  He’d gotten better about being honest with Will over the years.  He knew that Will would always make him feel better.  Nico _wanted_ to feel better – which Nico knew was good, was a step in the right direction.

_"Baby boy,”_ Will cooed, rolling onto his side and gathering Nico into his arms.  He pressed a kiss into Nico’s neck.  “I love you, Nico.”

      Nico breathed a sigh.  Yes, he knew that.  He just needed a reminder every now and then.

      Will continued kissing up Nico’s neck.  The darker haired boy lifted his head, granting him better access to his skin.  “Will,” he murmured.  “Will, I…I need….”  Nico choked off as Will nibbled at his ear.

      “Yeah, baby boy?” Will prodded, gently kissing his hair.

      Nico closed his eyes, losing himself in the sensation of Will’s lips.  “I need you to love me.”

      “Mm,” Will answered.  He pressed another kiss to Nico’s lips – soft and chaste.  “I’ve got you, Nico.  I love you so much.”

      Nico breathed out in relief as Will turned him onto his back and kissed down his neck again, making his way to Nico’s chest.  He trusted Will to take care of him.  There had been other times like this – times when Nico needed Will to hold him, kiss him, praise him, and make love to him like nothing else in the world mattered.  And Nico always felt better afterwards.

      “So pretty, Nico,” Will murmured, pausing to lick at a nipple and shifting to climb on top of him.  “My pretty boy,” Will continued.  “How did I get so lucky?”  He leaned back up to kiss Nico’s mouth again before moving back to his chest, making sure to kiss every scar.  Will liked to do that – he’d kiss Nico’s scars to prove he didn’t hate them, that he wasn’t afraid of them, and that they only made Nico more beautiful in his eyes.  Once, Nico had tried telling him the story behind every single one as Will kissed them.  He’d managed to tell him about some, but others – most notably, those he’d acquired in Tartarus – had been too painful to relive in the passion of the moment.  Nico only talked about Tartarus in whispers, wrapped up safely in Will’s arms, or when he was with Percy and Annabeth, who had also experienced its horrors.

      “I love these,” Will whispered, pulling Nico from his thoughts.  He was kissing the scars left by the werewolf scratches on Nico’s shoulder.  “These scars,” Will went on.  “They’re so beautiful.  They show how brave you are, how strong you are.  How you’re willing to fight and get hurt just to save other people.”

      “They’re ugly,” Nico whispered before he could stop himself.  “They happened because I made mistakes.”

      Will looked up, but Nico avoided meeting his eyes.  “You really think that?” Will asked.

      Nico bit his lip.  “Sometimes.”

      Will sat up, straddling Nico’s body, and took both Nico’s cheeks in his hands.  “Look at me, Nico,” he said, his tone soft.  Nico lifted his eyes to meet Will’s.  “You can’t expect to go through as many battles as you did without getting a few marks.”

      “I know,” Nico admitted.  “Just…some of them were battles I shouldn’t have even fought.”   _Like Tartarus,_ he thought.   _I was stupid, thinking I could go there_.

      Will nodded in understanding.  Nico appreciated that - that he listened and comprehended what Nico meant rather than just refuting his self-doubt.  “But you know what?” he said.  “You got through all those battles.  You learned.  You got smarter, stronger, kinder….”  Will paused to kiss Nico’s nose, earning a small smile.  “And besides, Nico.  If you want to talk about _stupid_ scars, let’s talk about Jason eating a stapler.”

      Nico giggled as Will dove in to kiss his nose again.  “Love it when you laugh,” Will whispered.  He kissed Nico’s cheeks, his eyelids, forehead, lips, and chin, and Nico giggled the whole time, before Will trailed back down his jaw and neck, causing Nico to break off from his laughter and sigh contentedly.

      “You’re so brave, Nico,” Will said again before nibbling lightly on a nipple.  Nico whimpered softly, biting on one finger while his other hand buried itself in Will’s hair.  “So selfless and kind.  Your scars are so beautiful, Nico.   _You’re_ beautiful.”  Will’s lips wandered lower, pressing kisses on his abdomen as he made his way to the hem of Nico’s boxers.  He licked Nico’s navel and was rewarded with a quiet moan.

      “I love the sounds you make,” Will said, looking up from where his head hovered near Nico’s underwear.  Nico watched him, hand still tangled in Will’s hair, awestruck by how blown Will’s pupils were, nearly swallowing the blue of his irises completely.

      Will nosed at Nico’s cock through his underwear.  It wasn’t fully hard yet, but Nico doubted it would take long to get him there – especially when Will licked a stripe up the shaft.  Nico cried out in surprise, grasping Will’s hair harder.

      “Easy, pretty boy,” Will said.  “I’ve got you.”  Nico whimpered as Will sucked at the head of his cock through his underwear, softly petting the blonde's head as he gazed down, fascinated by the blissed expression on his boyfriend’s face and the growing wet spot on his own boxers.

      “Will,” he murmured, hips instinctively bucking up towards his boyfriend’s mouth.   _“Will.”_

      “Do you like that, baby boy?” Will whispered, letting his breath tease Nico’s erection.  Nico squirmed at the sensation.

      “Yeah,” Nico gasped.  “Like it.  So good.”

      “You deserve to feel good,” Will said, licking at the clothed cock again.  Nico was already straining against the fabric of his boxers, panting with need.  “You deserve the best, Nico.  You deserve all I have to give you.”

      “I want it,” Nico whimpered.  “Please, Will.  I want….”

      “Shh,” Will hushed soothingly, pressing his palm to Nico’s cock and massaging it as he leaned forward to capture Nico’s lips.  “I’ll give it to you, Nico.  I’d give you _anything,_ my sweet little prince.”  Another kiss, a squeeze to his erection, and a gasp from Nico.  “What do you want me to do, pretty boy?”

      “T-take them off,” Nico stuttered.  “Yours, too.”

      “Okay,” Will agreed, kissing him once before he tugged at the band of Nico’s boxers.  Nico raised his hips and gasped when the cool air hit his erection, glad to be free of the confining cloth as Will pulled his boxers over the swell of his ass.  Chuckling, Will shifted to pull them off all the way before throwing them off the bed.  Nico sat up and grasped at Will’s briefs, glancing up for permission.  Will smiled, combing his fingers through Nico’s dark hair.  Lifting himself into a kneel, Will said, “Go ahead, baby boy.”

      Nico nodded and turned his attention back to Will’s briefs.  He licked his lips before dragging the fabric down Will’s thighs, enjoying the sound of Will’s groan as his erection sprang free.

_“Gods_ , Nico,” he said.  “See how hard you make me?  See how _badly_ I want you?  How _hard_ I get from just touching you?”

      “Will,” Nico whispered, reaching out to grasp the shaft of Will’s cock.  He touched his lips to the head in an open-mouthed kiss.

      “Nico,” Will panted, petting his hair.  “Nico, you don’t have to.  This is about you, baby boy.”

      “Want to,” Nico managed to say through his arousal.  “Want it in my mouth, Will.”  Will gasped.

_“Fuck,”_ he swore.  “I’ll never say no to that.”

      Nico kissed up the shaft, savoring the moans he coaxed from Will as he went.  He gave his cockhead a few kitten licks before sucking it into his mouth, swirling his tongue around the head and moaning as the taste of precum filled his mouth.

      “So good for me,” Will murmured, threading his fingers through Nico’s hair gently – lovingly.  Nico whined at his touch, the vibrations in his mouth causing Will to throw his head back and groan.  “Gods, Nico,” he said.  “You’re so good at this.  So good at making me come undone.  I just fall apart for you.”

      Nico moved his hand up and down Will’s shaft slowly as he inched further down, flicking his tongue at the bundle of nerves beneath his cockhead as he went.  Will gasped, his hips jerking slightly, dick thrusting over Nico’s tongue, but he managed to keep himself from forcing too far into Nico’s mouth.

      “Your mouth is so good, baby boy,” Will murmured, caressing Nico’s cheek.  “You look so pretty like that, with your lips stretched around my cock.”

      Nico groaned, speeding up his rhythm and taking Will further into his mouth.  Will always made him forget everything else in the world, when they got like this.  Made Nico forget everything but them – but feeling good, feeling needed, feeling _loved_.

      Nico hollowed his cheeks, lost in the breathy _yeses_ Will kept giving him, and took Will farther down, into his throat–

      “Nico,” Will groaned, “Nico, _baby_ , I won’t last.”

      Nico pulled off with a wet pop, still stroking him as he looked up and met Will’s eyes.  “Want it,” he managed, his voice low with arousal.  “Want you to cum.”

      “Not yet,” Will answered, petting his hair affectionately.  “Gotta make you feel good first.”

      Nico hesitated before nodding, still trying to pull himself out of the haze of lust enough to understand.  “Want you _in_ me,” he said.  “Want to feel you.”

      Will pulled Nico’s face towards his and kissed him, his tongue dancing over Nico’s.

      “Want your mouth,” Nico said when he pulled away.  “Your tongue, in me.”

      “Yeah?” Will said, brushing back Nico’s bangs.  “Want me to eat you out, baby?”

      Nico whined in response.

      “I can do that, pretty boy,” Will said.  “You know I love that.”  He patted Nico’s ass affectionately.  “Hands and knees for me.”

      Nico pulled away as Will shuffled through the nightstand for the lube.  He turned his back to Will, lowering himself onto his elbows and spreading his legs, watching over his shoulder as Will turned back to him and crawled behind him.  He tossed the lube to the side for later and took Nico’s ass cheeks in his hands, kneading them with his fingers and spreading them apart.

      “You look so good, Nico,” Will said.  Nico shivered as he kissed the dimples at the base of his spine.  “ _So_ good.”  He licked at Nico’s perineum, making the smaller boy gasp and whine, lifting his ass higher.

      “Will, don’t _tease_ me,” he said.

      Will chuckled.  “Sorry, baby boy,” he said.  “I get lost in you sometimes.”

      Will swiped his tongue over Nico’s hole and Nico gave a cry as the sensation rocked through his body, trying to spread his legs wider.   _“Will,”_ he moaned.

      Will hummed behind him, licking at his hole, playing with the rim and coaxing cries from Nico’s mouth.  Nico cried out and lowered the front of his body to the bed, ass still in the air, and rested his head in his arms.  Will groaned, the vibrations sending shockwaves up Nico’s spine, and pushed his tongue inside Nico’s body.  Nico moaned into his arms and pushed his ass further back, desperate for more contact.  Will grasped his hips tightly, holding him in place as he fucked Nico with his tongue.

      Nico gasped as something else entered his hole along with Will’s tongue – Will’s finger, wet with lube.  Nico had been so focused on the feeling of Will’s tongue that he hadn’t even heard him open the cap.  He arched his back and moaned, loving the sensation of Will rubbing his finger over his walls.  “More,” he begged.

      Will added a second finger, pulling back to press a kiss to Nico’s hip.  Nico whined as Will’s fingers scissored inside him, opening him up and stroking his insides.  Then Will curled his fingers, finding that sensitive bundle of nerves inside him.  Nico cried out, gasping and bucking his hips, chasing Will’s fingers as he massaged his prostate.

      “So good,” he gasped.

      “Want you to feel good,” Will answered in a breathy voice, adding a third finger.  He prodded at Nico’s prostate again, licking at Nico’s balls as he fingered him open.  Nico panted, belly going tight.  His cock felt heavy between his legs, throbbing at the stimulation to his prostate.

      “Will, want it,” he said.  “Want it _now.”_

      Will pulled his fingers out slowly, leaving Nico whining at the loss, and rolled Nico onto his back.  Nico reached for the bottle of lube, opened it, and poured some into his palm before discarding the bottle to the side.  He reached for Will’s dick and stroked it until it was slick.  Will groaned at the feeling, falling forward to kiss into Nico’s mouth.

      “Ready?” Will asked when Nico pulled his hand away, positioning himself at Nico’s entrance.  Nico nodded eagerly, wrapping his arms around Will’s neck.  Will pushed in slowly, but didn’t stop after his cockhead breached Nico’s rim.  Nico felt his mouth fall open, moaning at the sensation of feeling so _full._

      “Okay, baby boy?” he asked when he was sheathed all the way inside, pausing to let Nico adjust.

      “Yeah,” Nico said, leaning up to press his mouth to Will’s.

_“Gods,_ you feel so good,” Will said between kisses.  “So hot and tight and wet.”  Nico whined beneath him, shifting his hips to try to get Will to hurry up.  “Do you want me to move now?”

      Nico nodded, capturing Will’s lips again.  Will groaned, bucking his hips slowly into Nico.  His arms slid behind Nico’s back as he gently fucked into him, moving his tongue against Nico’s.

_“Will,”_ Nico gasped.  He wrapped his legs around Will’s waist, forcing them closer and meeting each thrust.

      “I love it when you feel good,” Will said, latching on to Nico’s neck and kissing him.  He moved his hips a little harder, and Nico cried out when he hit _that spot_ inside him, arching his back and pressing their chests together.

      “Will,” he choked.  “Wanna switch.  Wanna ride you.”

      Will groaned and pulled out of Nico’s body, flipping them over so that Nico was on top of him, sitting up and straddling his waist.

      “You’re so pretty,” he said, stroking Nico’s thigh as Nico positioned himself over Will’s cock.  Nico shuddered as he sat down, taking Will to the hilt and gasping at how _big_ he felt this way.  He rolled his hips slightly, moaning at the sensation.

      “Love watching you like this,” Will went on, groaning as Nico started to raise his hips.  “Love seeing how pretty you are on top of me.”  He trailed his hand up Nico’s thigh, closer to his erection, but Nico shook his head.

      “No,” he said.  “Wanna cum like this, Will.  Wanna cum with just your cock.”

      Will groaned.  They both knew that Nico _could_ – he’d done it before.

      “Yeah?” Will said, panting as Nico continued to bounce up and down on his dick.  “You gonna cum without me touching you?”

      Nico whined, rolling his hips and gasping as Will’s cock dragged against his prostate.  “Yeah.  You make me feel so good, Will.”

_“Fuck,”_ Will swore.   _“Baby,_ you have no idea how good you are for me.  No idea–”  Will cut off with a groan.

      Nico squeezed his legs on either side of Will’s body, taking Will all the way in and rolling his hips before lifting up again.  Will reached up and ran his hands over Nico’s chest and arms, stroking his old scars, whispering praises about how _pretty_ he was, how _good_ he felt around his cock.

      “Gods, you’re so perfect, Nico,” Will said, brushing his thumbs over Nico’s nipples.  Nico whimpered at the praise, moving his hips faster, taking Will in as far as he could.  “So _perfect_.  I wish you could see yourself.”

      Nico gasped, his belly feeling tight.

_“Fuck,_ I felt that,” Will groaned.  “Nico, baby, are you close?”

      Nico whimpered, loving the tone of Will’s voice, the concern, the heat in his eyes.  He could feel his insides responding to each time Will’s dick hit his prostate, to the way he stretched his rim….

      “Yeah,” Nico panted.  “I’m so close, Will, gonna…gonna cum.”

      Will bucked his hips up into Nico, meeting him as he was falling back down.  Nico cried out.

      “Me too, baby boy,” Will said.  “Gonna be there right with you.”

      Nico moaned.  Will smiled, holding onto Nico’s hips and meeting him thrust for thrust.  Nico savored the feeling of Will’s fingers on his skin, massaging his hip bones as he helped guide Nico on his cock.

      “Cum for me, Nico,” Will said.  “Come’on, baby.  I know you can.  Cum for me.”

      Nico’s hips staggered.  He cried out obscenely as his orgasm hit him, cum seeping from his cock and spilling onto Will’s chest.  Will groaned, bucking his hips up a few times more before cumming deep inside Nico’s body, his lover’s name on his lips.

      Nico let himself fall over Will, pressing their lips together in lieu of asking for a kiss.  Will opened his mouth for Nico, moving his arms up to wrap around Nico’s back.  For a minute, neither one said anything – instead reveling in the sensation of each other’s bodies.

      Finally, when Nico pulled away, he said, “We’d better clean up.”

      Will chuckled.  “Yeah. In a minute.”  He tugged Nico closer, heedless of the mess Nico had made on his chest, and kissed him again.

      “Will,” Nico whispered.  “Thanks.”

      “I’m always here for you, Nico,” Will said, pressing a light kiss to Nico’s lips.  “I love you so much.”

      “I know,” Nico said, and that, he knew, meant more to Will in that moment than anything else he could have said.  “I love you, too.”

      The whispers and feelings of not-good-enough would haunt him for the rest of his life, but Nico and everyone who cared for him would fight those whispers every single day.

      And what was the life of a demigod without a fight?

**Author's Note:**

> Well... this actually turned out a little bit dirtier than I intended.  
> Oh, well. No regrets here! Smut for everyone!
> 
> Anyway, this was my first fic, so let me know if it was any good? :) Comments and Kudos appreciated!


End file.
